una pequeña historia
by paulitaa
Summary: snape y alguien nouevo que cautivara su corazon que asco de sumario XD
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña historia

Profesor dumbledor: estimados alumnos una nueva compañera se integrara al curso de 7º año, ella viene desde estados unidos por favor sean amables con ella, señorita Abbygail Taylor acérquese por favor.

Una chica de 17 años baja bien delgada de pelo negro apareció en el gran comedor con gran timidez mientras todos los alumnos hombres del colegio quedaban boquiabiertos al mirarla pasar. En verdad era una chica muy hermosa de ojos de un gris oscuro hasta los de slytherin quedaron perplejos al verla. Incluso algunos profesores en especial uno

Dumbledor: vamos señorita Taylor no sea tímida, venga siéntese aquí para colocarle el sombrero seleccionador, dijo mientras ponía el sombrero en la cabeza de ella

-mmm interesante mmm GRYFFINDOR!- todos los de la casa de gryffindor se pararon a aplaudir mientras que los de las otras casas se pusieron muy celosos, la chica con gran timidez se sentó en la gran mesa en la esquina muy alejadas de los demas pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos chicos ya la estaban acosando ellos eran harry y ron

Hermione: déjenla chicos la van a asustar! Hola mi nombre es hermione granger y estos dos son harry potter y ronald weasly

Abby: hola

Harry: hola abbygail

Abby: por favor no me digan así no me gusta, llámenme abby todos me dicen así

Ron: claro abby

Ya eran las 1:00 de la mañana pero abby no podía dormir no se lograba acostumbrar a dormir en una cama que no fuera la suya y menos en otro lugar que no fuera su casa junto con su mama, se levanto de la cama para recorrer los grandes pasillos del castillo hasta que se encontró con alguien

Draco: valla pero lo que me encuentro aquí la señorita Taylor pero que sorpresa

Abby: quien eres tu

Draco: draco malfoy por cierto tus padres quienes son, no me suena para nada, o acaso no son magos?

Abby: no lo son, mi madre es doctora mi padre también el murió hace algunos años atrás…

Draco: ¡ Por dios! Otra sangre sucia en este colegio aléjate basura!

Abby quedo tan dolida con las palabras de draco que salio corriendo por un pasillo hasta que una mano la detuvo, era el profesor snape

Snape: señorita que hace tan tarde en pie…- no pudo continuar ya que abby callo en sus brazos llorando amargamente – pero que le pasa por que llora- dijo tratando de apartarla

Abby: que significa sangre sucia –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Snape: quien te lo dijo

Abby: un chico creo que su nombre era draco malfoy

Snape: bueno es un termino bastante duro que algunos usan contra los magos que son hijos de muggles

Abby: ¿muggles?

Snape: personas sin magia – ella volvió a abrazarlo y a llorar desconsoladamente y el sintió como se le apretaba el corazón a verla así – tranquila- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte

Al otro día

Harry: por dios, me carga empezar el año y tener de primera clase pociones

Abby: por que

Ron: por que lo enseña el profesor snape, cuando lo conozcas sabrás el porque

Abby: ya lo conozco y me agrada bastante

Harry ron y hermione a la vez: QUE!

Abby: eso, me agrada por que a ustedes no?

Harry: es insoportable e insensible

Abby: a mi no me pareció así al contrario ayer cuando ese chico malfoy me dijo sangre sucia yo corrí llorando y el me atajo y me consoló me abrazo y me dijo que no me preocupara

Hermione: que! Estas segura que era severus snape?

Abby: claro! Dumbledor me lo había presentado antes

Ron: no lo puedo creer

Snape: hoy comienza el ultimo año de hogwarts y me alegro que a fin de año me libere de algunos dolores de cabeza de este curso, pero bueno comencemos- el empezó a dictar materia y hacer algunos ejercicios hasta que cierta personita levanto la mano

Abby: profesor… profesor

Snape: abby que sucede

Abby: bueno no entiendo algo

Snape: haber, acérquese y yo le explico- ella se paro y camino hacia el escritorio

Abby: esto no entiendo, lo de estas semillas con estas raíces y luego…

Snape: esto va aquí y esto allá…listo- dijo con un tono muy suave y acaricio la mejilla de la chica y agrego- mezcla esto con esto y siempre te dará la respuesta correcta

Abby: gracias profesor

Los demas chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante escena

Malfoy: que rabia a nosotros que somos de su casa nunca nos ah hablado así y ella que es una estupida sangre sucia y además de gryffindor la trata de esa manera

A la salida de clases abby estaba caminando sola hasta su cuarto cuando alguien la tomo del brazo

Malfoy: miren chicos esta sangre sucia no lleva ni dos días y ya se levanto al profesor snape y quien sabe cuantos mas

Abby: de que rayos hablas malfoy!

Malfoy: cálmate sangre sucia como te atreves a alzarme la vos estupida!-dijo soltándole un golpe en la mejilla- nunca me hables en ese tono o te puede ir peor-dijo mientras tiraba a abby al piso y se retiraba

Abby fue a la oficina del profesor snape por que se le olvido un cuaderno pero no podía disimular muy bien el dolor del golpe recibido hace solo unos minutos atrás

Abby: profesor snape-dijo con la cabeza abajo para que no le viera el golpe que le había puesto la mejilla de un color morado- deje mi cuaderno en….

Snape: que pasa por que tienes la cabeza abajo

Abby: nada profesor no es nada

Snape: déjame ver-pero que te paso, como te hiciste esto!- exclamo al ver el golpe

Abby: bueno yo… bueno me caí- mintió mientras hacia un gesto de dolor cuando snape le tocaba la herida

Snape: tu no te lo hiciste hace, cuéntame que paso

Abby: no puedo- dijo al caer en sus brazos

snape: tranquila, nada te va a pasar si yo estoy aquí


	2. Chapter 2

No puedo profesor, tengo miedo- dijo llorando abby

-tranquila, esta bien si no quieres no me lo digas, solo déjame ayudarte – profesor solo abráceme tengo miedo, por favor protéjame

-claro abby, siempre lo voy hacer- dijo mientras ella se inmiscuía en sus brazos quedando igual que una bebe en brazos, el comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza hasta que ella finalmente se durmió- que me esta pasando- pensó snape

Al otro día abby paso el día acostada, el golpe que le dio draco fue muy fuerte pero mas para su pobre corazón que le dolía tanto, no se había sentido así desde que su padre murió cuando ella tenia 8 años, ni siquiera cuando se entero que su madre era diferente, no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así, estaba vulnerable y mas aun cuando sentía algo tan raro en su cuerpo, era un dolor en su cabeza, en verdad ella lo venia sintiendo desde hacia ya tiempo, nunca se lo menciono a su madre ya que no la quería preocupar .

Con el paso del tiempo el dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte aveces, le venían fuertes dolores de cabeza y ella sentía como si todo estuviera dándole vueltas hasta que un día

Harry: que te pasa abby, te sientes mal?

Abby: no, bueno un poco creo que me voy a desmayar- al decir esto cayo en el suelo nunca antes le había pasado

Hermione: abby, alguien que llame al profesor snape!

Snape llego corriendo al verla tirada en el piso la levanto y dijo- la llevare a su pieza para que descanse, seguramente no comió lo suficiente, hace días que noto que esta bajando mucho de peso- dijo al recostarla- ustedes no han notado nada raro últimamente en ella?

Hermione: bueno yo e visto que no tiene apetito y siempre esta cansada, además que tiene todos esos mareos repentinos…

Snape: creo que le daré unas semanas de descanso, para que se recupere deben ser la presión de los exámenes

De eso pasaron 4 semanas, abby al no ver mejorías en ella recurrió a un doctor

-cuales son todos los síntomas que tienes?

-bueno, desde hace 5 meses que e venido teniendo mareos, últimamente me e desmayado con frecuencia

-tienes cambios en tu apetito?

-bueno si ya casi no me da hambre, y baje de peso

-cuanto pesabas antes

-53 kilos

-y ahora, 43 kilos

-es mucho, en tan poco tiempo

- lo se

-te haré unos exámenes, ven a recogerlos mañana

Al otro día

Profesor snape, no es necesario que me acompañe, seguro es solo un virus

-no lo se abby, además una niña no puede estar sola y mas por una ciudad muggle como esta, te puede pasar algo

-jaja suenas como mi mamá

Dr.: bueno llegaron tus exámenes no es algo bueno

Abby: déjeme leerlos, mi madre es doctora puedo comprender- abby leyó los resultados, snape vio como una lagrima de desesperación cruzaba por el rostro de la niña

Snape: que es, por que lloras

Abby: dr. Cuanto tiempo

Snape: como que tiempo?

Dr.: bueno, la zona en donde esta ubicado el tumor no se puede operar, ya creció bastante, solo que da esperar, con radiación y quimioterapia al menos 4 meses- abby rompió a llorar- pero cálmate todo depende de..

Abby: como quiere que me calme dr. Si usted me dice que voy a morir!

Snape: que! Como es eso

En la salida

Abby: es un tumor cerebral, de unos 5 centímetros

Snape: pero como, no es posible

Abby: si lo es, esto me va a matar, yo… yo no quiero tratamiento

Snape: pero que cosas dices!

Abby: prefiero vivir dos meses bien que 4 o 5 atada a una cama de hospital con agujas en mi cuerpo con doctores y enfermeras que me miran con cara de que ya estuviera muerta! No quiero eso, quiero que me mis amigos y tu me recuerden como estoy ahora no enferma, ni moribunda

Snape: pero el tratamiento te dará tiempo! Dame ese tiempo a mí, a tus amigos

Abby: no puedo

Snape: tengo miedo de perderte

Abby: y tu crees que yo no, por que soy joven, y voy a morir, voy a morir… -dijo mientras caía a sus brazos- no quiero tratamiento, no quiero maquinas para poder vivir, solo quiero morir en paz

Snape: como tu quieras

Meses después

Snape: abby, estas bien,

Abby: si, solo quédate a mi lado no falta mucho

Snape: aquí estoy

Abby: yo… yo no quiero que llores por mí

Snape: no lo haré

Abby: voy a dormir u rato, estoy cansada…

Snape: Duerme todo lo que quieras

Snape, la miro durante un buen tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho sin abrir los ojos y ahí se dio cuenta que la niña, su niña había dejado de vivir

……………… _hoy le decimos adiós a una joven que sin duda alguna ah dejado un gran vació en nuestras vidas, una joven llena de vida que ah dejado de existir a sus cortos 17 años de vida, esta prematura partida nos ah dado una lección, aprender a aprovechar la vida a cada instante, a cada segundo la vida._

_Sin duda lo que extrañaremos de esta niña será su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, su vitalidad………………_

Snape: recordó lo que prometió, no llorar aunque fuera lo mas difícil para el, sin duda extrañaría esos ojos, esa sonrisa, de su niña que el amaba tanto, sin duda nunca lo olvidaría.


End file.
